


Finally

by savingprivatesimmons (black_twosugars)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_twosugars/pseuds/savingprivatesimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin’s been planning this for months now but the day has finally come and he’s worried about Ray’s reaction when he confesses his feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Gavin held his breath as his hand hovered over the door handle to the Achievement Hunter office. His hands were clammy and he struggled to keep them from shaking as he stalled even longer in front of the door. He needed to do this. He had put it off for so long and had gone through so much that it would be preposterous if he gave up _now_. Thinking about what was about to come made his stomach swirl with uncertainty and adrenalin. He had planned this for so long and he’d be damned if he was going to give it all up now just because he got a little bit scared. Screw scared, he was absolutely terrified.

Months of planning, worrying and sleepless nights flew straight out the window, however, when Gavin grasped the handle tightly and pushed the door wide open. Ray was the only one in the office and he was sat in his chair, casually spinning from side to side but he stopped when Gavin took one tentative step forward. All confidence Gavin thought he had evaporated when Ray looked up at him with those mischievous and excitable brown eyes of his. Gavin froze, not knowing if he could carry on with his plan but after a few seconds’ hesitance, he continued. He concentrated on placing one foot in front of the other instead of panicking. When he stopped, he was only a metre away from Ray who was now staring up at Gavin with curiosity.

“Ray,” he started but paused as he felt around for what to say. “I have something to tell you.” He blurted out so fast and quiet that Ray cocked his head to one side in confusion.

“Sorry Gavino, wanna repeat that?” Ray requested, adjusting his glasses as he spoke.

“I have something I need to tell you.” Gavin repeated, this time much slower and calmer.

“What is it?” Ray asked curiously but also tenderly. He could read Gavin like a book and he saw the anxiety on the Brit’s face as if it was painted on there.

“I’m worried.” Gavin finally admitted. He was fiddling with his hands as he put all his effort into maintaining eye-contact with Ray. He wanted to seem confident but it was obvious that he was scared.

“About what?” Ray queried Gavin who was now shaking ever so slightly.

“Lots of things.” He replied. When Ray stayed silent, Gavin took this as a sign to continue talking. “’m worried that I’m gonna mess this up; ‘m worried you’ll hate me; ‘m worried that this is gonna be really awkward… I worry a lot.” As he spoke, he never broke away from Ray’s gaze.

“You don’t need to worry. I could never be mad at you, Gavin.” Ray said with a reassuring smile on his face. “We’re X-Ray and Vav, remember. Nothing can defeat us.”

“Yeah, X-Ray and Vav.” Gavin said, a few shreds of his confidence slowly returned to him once he said that. He decided that now would be as good a time as ever to tell Ray what he needed to say. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself, ready for any and every reaction that could come from the man sat in front of him.

“So what is it you wanna say, Gav?” Ray prompted Gavin to speak after the silence had lasted a bit longer than usual.

“I like you, Ray.” Gavin confessed and he thought his heart was about to burst out of his chest at the rate it was currently pumping. He felt relief flood his body as soon as he said those words but the tension still sat on his shoulders as he waited for Ray’s reply.

“Aww, thanks Gavin. I like you too.” Ray replied; a certain fondness contained within his voice. Disappointment flooded Gavin when he noticed how Ray hadn’t understood the full meaning behind his confession.

“No, Ray. I don’t- I don’t think you get it…” Gavin was fully prepared to explain but slowly trailed off when he realised that if Ray didn’t understand what Gavin was trying to say, then he obviously didn’t return his feelings towards him.

“But the thing is, Gavin, I’m pretty sure I _do_ get it. You see, I seem to quite like you too.” Ray countered and in one swift movement, he had stood up, closed the one metre gap between them and pressed his lips firmly against Gavin’s own. At first, Gavin was frozen with shock but when the reality of the situation revealed itself to him; he closed his eyes, looping his arms around Ray’s waist to pull them even closer, deepening the kiss. He smirked into the kiss when he felt Ray’s warm hands slide up his back, one resting on Gavin’s cheek and the other tangling itself in Gavin’s impossibly soft hair. Gavin melted under Ray’s touch and time seemed to stop for a while because the kiss was so full of unspoken confessions of love that had previously been kept hidden for so long.

When they finally pulled back from each other, Gavin couldn’t help but grin like a lovestruck teenager at the now rather flustered Ray who smiled adoringly back. Gavin had finally told Ray how he felt and it couldn’t have gone any better if he had scripted it. They stood there for a while, relishing in the other’s presence and absorbing each other’s heat. It didn’t even occur to either of them that they were still in the Achievement Hunter office with the door wide open when he placed another gently kiss onto Ray’s soft lips.

“I love you Ray.” Gavin said, bringing his head back to lose himself in Ray’s sweet brown eyes once more. He didn’t care how cheesy it sounded, Ray’s eyes were gorgeous and now that he had the chance, he was going to stare at them as often as he could. “Have done for a while now.”

“I love you too Gavin.” Ray grinned back, clasping Gavin’s hands in his own before kissing him quickly once more.

“Fucking. God. Dammit.” Michael grumbled exasperatedly from the doorway as he rifled through his wallet, shoving $30 into Geoff’s outstretched hand. Ray reluctantly let Gavin’s hands drop as they awkwardly shuffled away from each other, back to their respective desks. Meanwhile, Geoff took the money from Michael and beamed at him with a smug look on his face.

“Both of you shitheads better remind me to never make a bet with Geoff ever a-fuckin’-gain.” Michael complained as he slumped dejectedly into his chair, frowning the whole time. Both Ray and Gavin looked at him questionably and Michael sighed as he explained. “I fuckin’ bet him you two wouldn’t get it on within a year of us realising you liked each other and that fucktruck was closer with 6 fucking months.”

Gavin felt his cheeks turn red upon hearing this. He thought he had been good at keeping his feelings a secret but apparently not. Ray, however, seemed amused at the topic of the bet and chuckled to himself. He knew he had been uncaring about who found out because once he saw how oblivious Gavin was; Ray used this to his advantage and took every opportunity to admire Gavin’s mere presence whenever he was around.

“So thank _you_ for winning me thirty bucks.” Geoff commented from where he had sat down in his chair and was now smirking at Michael with his smug grin still on his face.

“So you don’t mind that me and Ray are now…” Gavin trailed off, the nervousness in his voice had returned and was evident as he risked a glance up at Geoff.

“Dude, whatever you do doesn’t fuckin’ bother me.” Geoff said. He really didn’t care less about what his co-workers did in their spare time. Plus, their relationship had just won him thirty dollars. “Just no mushy gay stuff while we’re recording, okay?”

“Sure thing Geoff.” Ray agreed. Of course he wouldn’t say anything of the sort during recordings. But that wouldn’t stop him from _looking_ at Gavin, though.

“And no eye-fucking either, I still gotta sit between you two fucktards, remember.” Michael complained, jokingly glaring at Ray then Gavin who stared back, mockingly.

“Aw shoot, there goes my plan.” Ray said, smirking over at Gavin who was still chuckling at Michael’s antics. He winked at Gavin, causing the Brit to blush, before turning to his computer to begin to try and get some achievement in a game no one else could do.

Gavin had started to edit another one of their Let’s Plays but he had become lost in thought. Today was already the best day ever and it was only 8:40. He had confessed his feelings to Ray and said feelings were reciprocated and Ray had kissed him which was, without doubt, the best feeling in the world. With all this in mind, Gavin smiled to himself as he waited for the rest of the undoubtedly _top_ day ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [savingprivatesimmons](http://savingprivatesimmons.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
